


One hurts Five

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: And then feeling guilty, And then feeling sorry, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Number Five | The Boy Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Five times Luther hurt Five without really realising it and one time he realised everything.Some hurt Five, some kid Hargreeves, Luther realising he has been kind of an idiot.Many Five feelings :)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	One hurts Five

I .

They are just kids, they are only nine and although Five gets that there's an order and Number One is the most important, he also understands that the order is stupid, and that just because dad has decided that someone is the leader that doesn't make that person better or smarter.

He is smarter.

And the others should understand, and pay attention to him, because if they do like he says they will finish the assignment earlier and in a cleaner way, and there will be less punishments. And he tries to explains this - he tries to reason, but clashes against the wall that is his brother.

"Shut up, Five, I'm the leader and you're going to listen to me. What you say is not important - you're just number Five."

And is not so much the fact that now they have to do it like Luther says and it'll be worse, or the fact that Luther will probably be praised for leading in this inefficient way, or the fact that there never seems to be any changes in the dynamic, and it's really old.

What hurts Five most of all is the fact that he won't even be listened to, that he is quieted, that he has no voice. And is not just him, either, nobody ever listens to Vanya or Ben, and they have interesting and important things to say, too.

Luther shutting him up hurts Five because it's another reminder of how unfair the world can be, and little place he seems to have in his own family.

II

"... and we will not get out, you will not have dinner and everyone will be punished until I know who helped Four escape the mausoleum."

They were twelve, and someone had been letting Klaus out, after finding out what happened inside there, all the tears, all the pain. Reginald had found out, and was promising all sorts of terrible punishments if the culprit didn't step up.

Which was not fair, Luther thought, why did he or Allison have to be there being threatened, or why should they be punished for something they hadn't done? Rules had been broken, and innocents shouldn't be paying for that.

"It was Five." he said "It's always Five." He said, pointing the finger accusingly.

And yeah, it had been him, and Five had every intention of stepping up if dad started to make good on his threats against the others, but this... They were isolated from the world, because of their powers first and because they lived trapped in that mansion second. Reginald just saw them as tools to get notoriety, and Grace was programmed like that, had no choice but to love them.

All they really had was each other, and Luther had just betrayed him, sold him out to someone he knew had no qualms about giving out very severe punishments. Luther had betrayed him, and the lot of them by being a snitch.

"I hope one day you realise what a bastard you have been to me, and to Klaus, who will now have to carry the guilt of whatever dad does to me. Shame on you."

And there was an intense stare.

Five really should read less. He was always so dramatic.

III 3.

Five had done all he could think of.

He had a very thin hold on his time-travelling powers and doing so with other people drained him a lot, but still he had done it, to save them, so they could live. He could have died - he hoped that they others realised this, understood his sacrifice, and were grateful for the second chance.

He'd hoped for too much.

Luther seemed almost disgusted to see him again in that club, definitely not happy. He blamed him for the time scatter, and he was angry about that.

At first, Fve couldn't understand. Wasn't it really obvious that Five couldn't really control that power? I mean, he was an old man trapped in a kid's body, he thought it was painfully clear. How come he wasn't happy to be in one piece, and in a time with food and tv and even other people? But no, he was angry at Five for something he had no control over.

But that wasn't what hurt.

What hurt the most was that Five apologised, even if he hadn't meant to, even if he couldn't have done it differently, he apologised for the damage (inadvertently) done, and still Luther didn't want to help. Knowing what was at stake, hearing his apology.

Five had done something that was very hard for him and Luther, who supposed to be their leader, care about them.... He had dismissed him.

It really hurt.

IV 

Just like being thrown off a flight of stairs, just because the world was going to end and you were trying to save your family, and everyone else living in the planet. He tried to get his brothers and sisters do something as necessary and beneficial and saving the fucking world....And no. Better to manhandle your tiniest brother, throw him off some stairs.

Just like when they were children, Luther refused to listen to him, thought he knew better, pushed him aside.

And he could have seriously hurt him, because Five's teleportation wasn't working his best lately. He was running on fumes, mostly, not finding time to eat much, or sleep much. There was a ticking clock, and apparently he was the only one who meant to do something about it. Which meant no time to look after himself, which meant no energy, which meant sometimes his teleportation didn't work, like when that Swede had beaten him up.

Five almost wished he hadn't been able to blink away, and had hit the floor when Luther threw him out. Unconsciousness seemed tempting.

At least, it didn't hurt this much.

V 

Luther looked at Five after their encounter with the Sparrow academy.

He blamed him for them not having a family or a home anymore, for stranding them in a timeline where everything was fucked up.

Five understood that look. After having had to relive his trauma of seeing his siblings die, after having been shot himself and having had to time travel through excruciating pain, now he was being blamed, again.

Luther said nothing.

Five collapsed.

+1

It happened in the most innocent way.

They were back in the correct timeline after some time space shenanigans and quite a few fights, just enjoying the good weather, the fact that they were together, and alive, and for once there was no ticking clock to everyone's death.

They were in the park, Diego had brought Lila, Klaus was having some fun Dave's ghost and Allison, Claire, Luther and Five (at Claire's insistence) (he was her favourite uncle) were just playing with a frisbee in the park.

And Luther sent the damn thing way too fast and way too strong Five's way, and hit him in the head. Five fell, hit his head against the hard floor. Started bleeding. Was unconscious, wouldn't wake up.

An ambulance was called and Five was rushed to the hospital, where they were told that he had a concussion and would need to stay in observation the whole night, probably the next day too.

Luther couldn't believe what he had done. Five had just been playing with them, being him most pleasant self, and he had hurt him. Given him a serious head injury. Now Five was dizzy, disoriented and puking just because he'd thrown him that damned thing too quick. And yeah, Luther hadn't meant to, but...

Suddenly, all the other times came to him.

The times he snitched on him when they were kids. The times they fought, when Luther knew he was stronger, when he took advantage that Five was tired, or sick. All of the dismissals after he came back, the rude words, the throWING HIM OFF THE STAIRS, CONSPIRING WITH HIS OTHER SELF HE HAD JUST MET TO HAVE HIM KILLED...

And after all of that, Five had told him to watch out, and saved him from a wall of bricks falling on top of him.

And he had given him a concussion.

Shit.

Luther was probably the worst brother in the entire world, in every moment of every timeline. Feeling the accumulated weight of all that he'd done since they were kids, he started crying. He'd been unfair. Almost cruel, at times.

And still Five had wanted to protect him.

"I... I know that sorry doesn't even begin to... to cut it, to make a difference. But Five, I am so so sorry."

"Wh't?"

Five looked dazed, which he never did, making Luther feel even worse.

"So so sorry, and not just for this time, but for all of them. I... I let my stupid status as leader blind me, and never saw you, and all the shitty things I did to you."

"Luth'r? Is you?"

"I was... so unfair to you, I hurt you, manhandled you, shut you up, I... I don't even understand how you're still around me, I...."

"Tired. Head hurts."

"I hurt you. And I am incredibly sorry and I will do anything to make it up to you."

There was a serene expression in Five's pale eyes, as he sat there in that hospital bed, wearing just a gown, not looking like himself without the uniform and his knowing look.

"Just... don't do it again, yes? I'm tired of being hurt."

Luther smiled.

What a reasonable request

"Of course, Five. You got it."

Sometimes it took an accidental frisbee concussion to realise all the shit you've done to your little but older older and still very important brother.

Gosh....

.... their family was so goddamn weird. 




**Author's Note:**

> Clara, stop, we are tired of reading all your stuff! I know you must be, and yet, here I am, writing even more umbrella academy nonsense. 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! If you did.... 
> 
> You know you want to comment!


End file.
